Various headrest assemblies are known to the art in which a headrest body of the assembly is pivotably mounted to a support post. The body of such assemblies is usually hollow and houses a pivoting mechanism therein.
One example of such a headrest assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,994 to Yamashita, granted Aug. 22, 1989. This patent teaches forming the body of the headrest in two sections which are welded together to join the sections and capture the mounting post and pivoting mechanism therebetween. Welding the body sections together, however, is undesirable in that it requires costly welding equipment and adds an additional step to the manufacture of the headrest.